Motor vehicles manufacturers often employ multiple rows of seating assemblies in motor vehicles. In the case of second row seating assemblies and those seating assemblies rearward, it is often desirable that the seat assembly be capable of being configured to multiple positions in order to maximize usage of the vehicle depending upon the need to carry passengers or cargo. In some cases, second row and further rearward seating assemblies have been provided with so-called flip up lower seat cushions that are provided with a pivotal connection at a forward edge that allows the flip up lower seat cushion to rotate about the pivotable connection and flip upwardly and forwardly when not in use by a passenger. Flipping the flip up lower seat cushion upwardly and forwardly exposes a substantially flat load floor in the vehicle for the transport of cargo, particularly bulky items, and in some cases allows the seat back to be folded forward to a substantially flat position. However, when the flip up lower seat cushion is in the design seating position, that is, when the flip up lower seat cushion is configured to support a passenger but is yet unoccupied, the flip up lower seat cushion could potentially and undesirably flip up and forward as a consequence of a frontal impact event. An improvement over such seating assemblies systems having a flip up lower seat cushion was desired.